One Hectic Year
by Wynters Sloth
Summary: My version of the X-Men with Kitty Pryde as the narrator just starting her X-Man life. Leave a review and tell me what you think.
1. One Hectic Year

So this past year has been pretty...hectic, I mean it was, like, crazy, exciting and pretty..yeah just crazy. But lets start from the start. Buutt before that let me introduce myself. My name is Katherine Pryde, but everyone just calls me Kitty, i'm actually pretty skinny, I have brown hair that end with curls, hazel eyes, a pair of legs and two arms, you know the usual, oh, and i'm short-sighted. I have to wear glasses. But what makes me different from other teenage girls is that I am a Mutant, Mutants are hated because we're feared by normal humans, you don't know whether a Mutant could be good or bad, just unpredictable so most of us hide, the ones that want to be noticed or cause havoc obviously don't hide and they are why humanity fears us. Whoa, I was getting a little sidetracked there.

So my "grand adventure" starts with me and my parents standing out side of the mansion's gates. Yeah I know, great start, but wait it'll get better eventually.

"I don't 'wanna go here, I don't want to live here". I said to my mum saddened. My mum is the greatest. I definitely got my hair from her, she's tall, well mannered and is always smiling; My dad on the other hand is, well, pretty small with black, balding hair.

"Your 'gonna have to hun, that man said that he can help you with your problem". My mum replied.

Suddenly a bold man in a wheelchair and dressed sharply in a grey suit pulled up and said "It's not a problem Mrs. Pryde, it's perfectly natural", he smiled and held out his hand "Charles Xavier, pleased to meet you Mr And Mrs Pryde", shaking my fathers hand he continued "So Katherine",

"Kitty". I interrupted him.

"Kitty, I understand your a Mutant?",

"That's why i'm here", I said that in a incredibly sarcastic tone.

"Hey, manners", My mum nudged me

"I'm sorry, Mr Xavier". The Professor just kept smiling

"That's alright I know how teenagers are, I had to take care of my original five students, ah there's one now", a man with brown hair, a stern build and strange red glasses walked toward us, I thought he was blind 'cause of those glasses, but then he would've had a stick or a guide dog. "Kitty would you mind going with Scott, he will show you to your room, er Scott take Kitty's bags will you? I'm going to stay and talk with Kitty's parents". He reached for my bags, I shooed his hand away from the aqua one and told him it had private things in that one. Now I know what your thinking "private things" it's not what your thinking, it has my laptop and other important things in there. But then again it has a couple "private things" in there.

I looked at my mum and dad and gave them a hug each, "Bye mum, bye dad". I started to tear up a bit but not to much, I didn't want to look like a pussy in front of the red glasses guy.

Walking closer towards the mansion I asked him the question "Are you blind?", I wrinkled my face knowing how cringe-worthy the question was, but he responded

"No, I shoot kinetic concussion beams from my eyes", I looked at him and laughed, he didn't seem to think that it was that funny, so I just kept my trap shut until I got to my room.

We walked up a flight of stairs and down the corridor and continued until we got to the third door on the left , "Alright this is your room", he said it without showing any emotion, "Your roommate isn't here at the moment she'll be back in a week or so, you have it to yourself for now, we don't have cleaners here so if you make a mess, clean it up", he closed the door and left. I unpacked my things, took of my red jumper and looked out the window, the yard was massive, like stadium massive, with trees and a little garden on the border of the fence. I turned around and looked around the room it was a creamy white with dark blue curtains and a bed, cupboard and desk on the opposite side of my bed. I jumped on my bed face first and went to sleep. I was exhausted from the ride to LA.


	2. The Kitchen

The next day I awoke to yelling, I sprung up and drowsily looked out the window. Yawning and using my hand to cover up my mouth I grabbed my glasses from the bedside table beside me. I saw a long surfer styled haired, blonde kid grabbing at his arm, there was a hole in a concrete wall that looked out of place on a lush green field. A short, gruff looking hairy man in a singlet was standing next to the aching boy in disappointment

"Get up Guthrie", I heard the short man yelling. The short man looked up at the window and straight into my eyes, I was caught off guard and ducked under the window. I creep-ed to the door and reached the handle, I opened the door and stood up properly, closing the door I turned around and saw a handsome, brown haired man brushing his teeth with no shirt and a towel over his shoulder, he had a well thinly chiseled jawline with a stubble. He walked over to me and took the toothbrush from his mouth.

"Hi, you musht ble ttha nuwbie, i'hm Bohbby", he spattered toothpaste everywhere whilst shaking my hand with a firm grip "Slorry", he exclaimed before running down the hall to the male bathrooms.

I awkwardly turned and walked to the top of the stairs. Straight ahead of me I could see a double glass door leading outside, to the left the kitchen and the right had two corridors leading to probably to Xavier's office and the class rooms. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen there were two...men in there sitting at the table watching the TV perched up against the wall, one of them were covered in blue fur with glasses, a button up shirt and slacks, the other in a tight black shirt with track pants and combed back black hair, and i'm pretty sure he is just pure muscle.

"Hello", the muscular one had a thick Russian accent, "So yur Illyana's roommate", I gulped under pressure, he's quite intimidating, "I think you'll become good friends".

I raced passed them and then realized I didn't know where the food or bowls were placed, I slowly turned and raised my shoulders. "Uh, where are the bowls and cereal?", the furry one with the cat-like features looked amused, he just said

"In the cupboard to the right for the cereal, beside that; bowls and the spoons are in the drawer under the sink", I got my cereal and sat next to them. While into my _cereal and chill sesh_ the small hairy man came through the door with the blonde kid, who was now holding his leg and arm. The small man came over and said,

"Hank can ya' see to 'im?", the cat-man left his bowl on the table, got up and went with the kid down the corridors. The small man walked into the kitchen and playfully slapped the big guy in the face while walking past, "Hey tin-man", he said to him. Tin-man. What? He walked over to the fridge and got a beer. It was pretty early to start drinking I thought.

"So what can you do?", the small one said.

"Walk through walls and stuff", I replied.

"And stuff", he mockingly said, "So ya' could be a thief".

"Could be, but i'm not", I was a little annoyed he said that.

"Yeah, we'll see, tomorrow I've got you for power training", he grinned

 _Yeah, you'll see what I can do_ , I thought to myself tryna' be all tough.


End file.
